Une danse étincelles passion mon cher
by L. B. Frost
Summary: A story of passion on the dance floor, as Jack finds something else in a tango lesson with Mr. Haddock . FOR: Someone very special to me, H.H ( This one has a lot of French. Google translate is your friend. ) ( French errors kindly fixed by M-iikado. Thank you for helping me out. :D )


He was late: Jack had counted the minutes on his watch.

Twenty minutes late. Stupid. He should leave right now for this one: His dad wasn't paying for this nonsense...

The door flung open, the instructor rushing in.

Jack tried his best to not stare or anything, but it was hard; the man was very handsome, dark stubble winding its way across his lower jaw and cheeks.

His green eyes had laugh lines at the corners, although he couldn't be a day over twenty one.

Jack stood, as the man bustled around, setting up a cassette player.

" Excuse me?"

" Yes?" The man said, in a surprisingly lighter voice than Jack would've imagined.

" I was told..I was told Miss Dunbroch would be the instructor."

" Ahh..that... " The man flushed. " Miss Dunbroch had a mishap in the archery range, tore her left tendon to Hell. i'm Mr. Haddock.." He smiled, his green eyes lighting up. " Call me Hiccup."

Jack took the proffered hand. " Jack.. Jack Overland. "

" Ahh..Mr. Ombrics son?"

" Yes. "

Hiccup shook his hand, noticing the skin was colder than usual, but making no comment on it.

" Well.." He said, smiling, the laugh lines crinkling. " Now that we know each other..."

He struck a silly pose, leg bent, arm outstretched.

" Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse, Jack? "

" Oui "

Hiccup laughed. " I see you are a master of French. "

" Oui, oui, l'amour " Jack said, tipping a wink.

" Hush it you. " Hiccup smirked, switching the cassette player on. A slower paced waltz began, echoing in the room like a live band, resounding beautiful against the mirrors against the back wall.

" Now..the object of the tango is the hips.." Hiccup began, demonstrating with a light gyration. ".. the feeling. Let the music guide you. "

He took Jack's hand, and began a simple tango, taking the lead in dips and swirls. They kept at it, every now and then glancing into each others eyes, but looking away just as fast, their hips in constant motion in rhythm to the music's tempo.

They moved to swirls, balancing in graceful twists, legs entwined one second, loose to dance the next.

After a dip, Hiccup paused, breathing hard. " You're good at this, Mr. Overland. "

" Thank you, mon cher. "

Hiccup wasn't sure how to respond to this exactly, so he ducked Jack under his legs in a slide, bringing him back up to press close, their faces inches apart.

Jack looked at Hiccup, and Hiccup looked back in some what awe: Jack's face was unlined and youthful, a delicate beauty that was timeless and unusual for today's age.

Jack blinked. " Hiccup..."

Almost like separate beings, his fingers lifted, and gently traced hiccup's jaw line.

Hiccup closed his eyes, gently tilting his head to Jack's cool caress.

" I..."

" Shhh.." Jack soothed, placing a cool finger to Hiccup's lips.

Leaning in close to the older man, he kissed him, lightly and yet deeply, closing his eyes as he kissed for the first time.

Hiccup pulled him close, his fingers moving to undo Jack's shirt buttons, clumsy and quick, until the pale flesh was freed, his fingertips gliding over it as he kissed Jack, his lips sliding down the arched pillar of his neck, kissing and sucking lightly, leaving pale indentions in the skin.

Jack arched his hips as Hiccup's fingers slid into his waistband, touching hair and cool flesh.

" Please..."

" We shouldn't..."

Jack arched his neck, pulling Hiccup's face down into a kiss. " I don't care...god..I don't care.." He breathed, undoing his belt.

After, they lay together in the cool heat of themselves, spent and covered in the marks of love bites and scratches.

Jack looked at Hiccup, intertwining his fingers in his, cool to warmth.

" Was it good, mon cher?"

Hiccup laughed, his chest rumbling. " God it was...something...something... fantastique, mon amant glaçial."

Jack laughed, closing his eyes. " Cool lover? I guess its apt, mon amour. "

" We really need to stop the French. " Hiccup laughed, kissing Jacks neck again, savoring the fresh heated from the thrill of passion.

" Si vous le dites, mon amant et tuteur. " Jack said, sighing.

Hiccup kissed his neck, and Jack pulled him close.

" Prêt à reprendre où nous nous sommes arrêtés, mon chéri?"

" Bien sur. "

Still..the tango tape played on. Forgotten.

In the dance, passion sparked.


End file.
